thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bellum Bliston
Bellum Bliston is a tribute created by PerniciousFabrication. He is a hot-headed rebel who's always ready for a fight, but charming none the less, and is very much a threat even to more powerful tributes Full Profile Name: Bellum Bliston Age: 18 District: 13 Gender: Male Personality: Bellum is a snarky, confident, boisterous teenager. He is also a major flirt and often doesn't realize when he's crossed the line. It isn't unusual for him to defy those who are older and more experienced than him. He rarely fears consequences, and is quite skilled at weaseling his way out of punishment. He is never one to turn down a fight. Backstory: Born to one of the more successful families in the district, he has never really experienced true hunger. His parents were very nurturing, him being their only child, and he is not used to punishment. He is very close to both his parents, and can usually figure out just the right way to get him what he wants. He was one of the more popular kids, and has the ability change the public opinion as need be. Weapons: Bladed weapons, particularly the Machete Appearance: Bellum is tall, tan, and toned. He has grey eyes and dark hair with a slight wave. He stands at around 6'1 and has dark stubble beginning to grow on his angular face. Strengths: Humour, Self-Reliance, Manipulative Capability Weaknesses: Arrogance, Extreme Rebelliousness, a Lacking of Empathy Fear(s): Burns, Electrcution Full Profile Bellum was born into the wealthy Bliston family, by way of Martes and Nexis Bliston. Both militarily trained, he led a young life strictly governed by rules and schedules. However instead of these rules making a calm orderly child, it did the exact opposite, with Bellum being hungry for excitement and obnoxiously spontaneous. Martes, his father, is, while appearing outwardly solemn and serious, is where the majority of Bellum's rambunctiousness comes from. He was much like is son now is at that age, and while trying to seem angry when Bellum does wrongdoings, he always sees himself and eases punishment. He does though take his work very seriously, as being head general of all military forces in District 13 requires utmost attention and preciseness. He is thrilled when Bellum would take an interest in his work, which happens somewhat often especially in recent years, and shows his many things a boy his age should probably be oblivious to. Where Martes is the good cop, Nexis is very much the bad cop. She comes down on Bellum often and hard. It isn't unusual for the two of them to get in heated argument over Bellum's skirmishes, and she isn't afraid to deal out an appropriate smacking if he really deserves it. Deep down she really loves him, but she has a hard time displaying such emotions. Bellum is the district own "cool guy." Many people his age, younger, and older, look to him for what is right or wrong socially. The power has sort of gone to his head, making him think that he is above many people. He frequents the shadier parts of the district, and while not engaging in anything illegal (at least not regularly), he has been known to fight for the thrill of it. While in his youth he received high marks in school, hours of slacking and wandering have left his current grades sub-par at best. In the way of love, he is what one might call a player, and flirts constantly with girls he deems worthy. He has been in many relationships, some getting quite serious, but he always breaks them off, possibly hinting at an underlying fear of commitment. He is also known to disrupt conduct around the district through various means of rule breaking, but Martes uses his position to make sure no legal repercussions ever come about. Years of getting what he wanted and being on top socially has left him with a need for leadership, a need he will take actions considered drastic by some standards. Additional Information * His fear of burns and electrocution stems from an incident in which he hopped up on the stove (something he frequently did) only to discover it was on, and giving him burns serious enough to land him in medical care * He will usually alliance with the anti-careers or another small alliance if asked Trivia * "Bellum" means war in Latin * "Martes" is the plural form of "mars, martis" meaning "conflict" and Nexis is a corruption of the word "nex, necis" meaning "slaughter" or "murder," both also from Latin * "Bliston" is a name I created, taking inspiration from the word "blister," reflecting pain and intensity Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 13 Category:PerniciousFabrication's Tributes